First Time
by jan.rover
Summary: First Time in forever. A rukaru lemon with a heart. Enjoy!


**First Time**

* * *

A/N: Hey! its been so long. Just dropping by with this one shot of mine. Its also my first time doing a fic like this so please leave a review!

enjoy ;)

* * *

They were both tired as they went home after such a long day. But now a rejuvenating kind of energy coursed through them, the toils of the day seemingly forgotten by their bodies.

The blond Alice could hear his heart in his ears. He was also vaguely aware of her breath—warm and inviting—brushing against his skin. They were so close to each other that he could see her pulse beating against the pale skin of her neck. Staring at it didn't help, and he gulped back, his throat dry. He wanted to say something, but it was getting hard to catch on his breathing. The dim, yellow light of the cool, air-conditioned room didn't help his heart, for it made her eyes look breathtaking.

Her hands slid up his bare arms, gentle and soft, and stopped by his shoulders. Finally, their eyes met.

"You look nervous."

A small smirk pulled up from the edge of her lips, and his heart skipped a beat. Ruka Nogi took a deep breath, feeling his nerves alive. He exhaled, and smiled at the raven-haired in front of her. Pulling her closer in a tight embrace, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "A-aren't you?"

She stifled a shiver, and instinctively clutched on his shirt. "I am."

They embraced for a while, feeling each other's warmth. She could hear his heartbeat, and she knew he could feel hers too. Today was a day she never thought possible for her, and looking back at the hours prior to this moment, she felt the relief wash over her. Bittersweet, she thought, for though this was one of the happiest days in her life, it was also a day she wished was immediately over.

Ruka Nogi pulled back, and cupped her face with his large hand. "You did well today."

She rolled her eyes, and he chuckled; but his eyes turned sheepish. Hotaru Imai may have been the coldest person he knew, but his heart warmed as he thought of her enduring the whole day with grace and patience in spite of herself. It was, afterall, a very big wedding…

"You'll forever be in debt for today." Hotaru mumbled, perfectly aware of his face inching closer.

"I know…"

When they kissed, it was familiar—yet new… His soft lips locked with hers, and she kissed back, slowly and gently. Their heart rang in their ears, and in the quiet room of their new home, it didn't take long for them to drown in each other.

Her hands cupped his face, pulling him closer. Their bodies touched, nerves alight with excitement and fear. The rational part of her screamed, not knowing what to do. Yet she was lost in his touch, the kiss deepening and turning almost hungry. For a moment their eyes locked, their foreheads touching in a brief need for air. They both marveled at the tenacity they both felt, surprised and amused at the feeling that was new and terrifying. She smirked, and Ruka chuckled, kissing her again. Her fingers combed through his soft, blond hair, unconsciously tugging as she kissed him back. She felt his tongue on her lower lip, and she let him in.

She felt the edge of the bed at the back of her knees, and she lowered herself, allowing him to gently lay her down. Her hands roamed beneath his shirt—by the small of his back, up to his shoulders, and then up front to his chest, missing his nipples by an inch. When he twitched, a smirk pulled up on her lips, and without warning, she slipped his shirt off his head and quickly flipped them over. Ruka could see the amused glint in her eyes, and he smiled, his hand shooting up to the back of her neck to pull her in a deep kiss. She kissed back, long and deep, before pulling him up. Supporting himself with his arm, he sat up, the Ice Queen straddling him, without breaking the kiss.

His hands grazed her thighs, up her hips and her abdomen, to the sides of her breasts…bringing her shirt up and off her head. Their eyes locked, and she finally felt him… The stare brought a pause—the ravenous spell was suddenly broken, now tainted by quiet wonder, self-consciousness and a realization of wanting to tread the uncharted territory carefully…

She watched his eyes zero in on her, pausing at her chest. His hand rested on her hips, suddenly not knowing what to do. Letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. His eyes closed, and with a content sigh, his head dipped as he planted a soft kiss on the crook of her neck.

He trailed small kisses downwards, aware of the soft skin grazing his lips and her fingers clutched his hair. When he reached the crevice, he paused, his breath brushing her skin; and she squirmed, unconsciously rubbing against him. Ruka bit his lip, taking his time to undo the locks behind her back.

When he finally freed them, Hotaru looked down at him, feeling the blush on her face. He stared at her breasts, his hands grazing up her sides. She saw the wonder in his eyes, and biting the inside of her cheek, was immediately lost in the warm envelope of his mouth…

His hands cupped her breasts, and could hear the thundering beat of his pulse as his tongue flicked on her nipple. He heard a gasp, and allowed himself a glance. The Ice Queen's back arched, her eyes shut close, biting on her lip, and he simply lost it. He moved to pay the same attention to the other one, keeping his tongue soft and warm as he licked and sucked on her nipple. Her breaths were uneven now, and as his mouth moved with sloppy kisses up her neck, she found it difficult to think of anything else. His tongue grazed the soft skin by her ear, and a shiver run down her spine. Her hands roamed his chest, her thumbs gently rubbing his nipples in an attempt to elicit the same response he was successfully getting from her. A low rumble escaped his throat, and she smirked in the kiss, rubbing herself against him. Ruka mumbled against her mouth unintelligibly, and she playfully bit his lower lip.

The Ice Queen moved downwards, her mouth wet against his warm, pale skin. She sucked on the soft skin by his colar bone, and moved further on to his chest. Ruka watched her pause, and gulped back as he stared at her tongue inching towards his nipple. He melted down onto the mattress, resigned. Clearly, Hotaru enjoyed doing the same thing he did to her. But when he felt her mouth move further down, his head shot up.

She paused by the hairs above his boxers, and suddenly felt self-conscious. Yet the moment of doubt was replaced by the strong curiosity and want. Her lips grazed the line by his pelvis, and Ruka propped himself by the elbows, gripping the sheets. "H-hotaru…"

She could see his shape against his boxers, and her hand gently traced the straining bulge. The blond let out a loud exhale, but didn't protest. Moving slowly, she slipped his boxers down, and he obliged, self-consciously allowing her to pull it down and off him.

Ruka watched her stare at it, her face calm, but her eyes filled with quiet wonder. Resigned, he slumped back on the mattress, his eyes closed.

It was throbbing, she noted. And few veins were popping out by the bottom. It looked… She actually didn't know how to describe it. It was just as she'd imagined, yet something…more. It was warm to the touch, and when her thumb grazed the tip gently, the whole thing twitched. It was smooth by the tip, and as though a last note, she worried if it would fit.

Ruka wasn't looking, feeling embarrassed. But when her mouth touched the tip, the blond saw colors behind his shut eyes. His back arched, in surprise and in pleasure, asking for more. Then the tentative touch became bolder, as he felt her hot, wet mouth envelope him completely. She moved down, and his nerves killed him. It was unlike anything else he'd felt before. Finally opening his eyes, he moved up by his elbows and watched the Ice Queen's head bob up and down his length. He knew he wouldn't last, so he sat up, gently cupping her face and pulling her to him before he could end all this prematurely.

She watched him bite his lip, slowly shaking his head as he tried to catch his breath. Hotaru Imai smiled, proud of herself. She was feeling hot now, and for the first time, noticed the wetness between her thighs. Ruka suddenly locked lips with her, his tongue attacking hers in a spell stronger than before. She lay on the bed, his mouth ravaging her neck, and back to her breasts. Her back arched, and she clutched him by the shoulders. She felt him move downward, not slowly, but with purpose. And without the moment of doubt she'd had, he pulled her garments off her in one quick, fluid movement.

The next thing she knew she was naked, for the first time, in front of a man. And that thought brought the blood up her temples, and wide-eyed, she met his gaze. Yet in that moment, Ruka moved up to plant a kiss on her lips gently, catching her off guard. There was no time to react though, for as quickly as he stole that moment, she was immediately swept by waves of pleasure as his mouth touched her. She squirmed, her hands gripping the sheets. Eyes shut, she felt his tongue through her folds, soft, warm, and wet against that bud of nerves. The intense sensation crawled all over her, her toes curling. Her thighs spread wider, and in reckless abandon, allowed him his task.

He moved to her side, so that his head was upside down against her folds. The Ice Queen glanced down, and when she saw his tongue against her folds, bit her lip. He sucked on her clit, and her hips instinctively pushed up. He placed his tongue flat against her, and her hips ground on it. The blond kept at it, alternating between the firm touch of his tongue and the moan inducing soft licks. Keeping his lips soft, he kissed her folds as though kissing her lips—gentle yet with purpose. His tongue was soft, too, as it grazed on the side of her bud, he heard a soft moan. He could feel his hardness seeking attention with every sound she made, yet he continued to lick and suck on her until with one loud moan she immediately stifled, the Ice Queen found her release.

Ruka watched the Ice Queen beneath him, panting and catching her breath. Her forehead was free of her hair, yet a few stuck on the sides. Her face was damp with sweat, and a furrow was between her brows, yet he thought he'd never seen her this beautiful. Hotaru met his gaze, still riding her orgasm, and wondered how he could look so cute and innocent even with his mouth wet with her juices.

She pulled him in a kiss, and tasted herself. Straddling her, Ruka kissed back, feeling her hand against his shaft. She rubbed the head against her bud, and she moaned in the kiss. He watched her do this, drinking in the rare sight and feeling his heart full with love for the most wonderful woman he knew.

As she rode her second orgasm, Ruka sucked on her breast, his hand taking over his shaft and feeling its need. As she calmed down, he kissed her full on the lips. When he pulled away, their eyes locked in a quiet understanding.

He knew the mechanics, yet nothing prepared him for the moment.

He pushed, and she bit her lip. Her eyes shut, and he watched her face contort in pain. He paused, but with a reassuring kiss, she nudged him to push further. He was inside her before he knew it, and his eyes widened, feeling weak with the pleasure slowly engulfing his being.

She squirmed, feeling full. When he moved, there was friction that was both uncomfortable and good. Ruka propped himself up, and started to push in and out with long strokes. She could see the pleasure etched in his face, the concentration and wonder as they joined together. She cupped his face, kissing him as his movements became faster and deeper. She'd never loved anyone else in her life the way she loved this man.

Ruka's eyes shut close, unable to keep it in a little longer. When he felt her tighten around him, he let go. Hotaru gripped his shoulders, finally feeling his release inside her.

Pulling out of her was bittersweet. Her walls sucked on his shaft that was both longing and sensitive. The blond slumped beside her, his face buried on the pillow as he rode all the pleasure washing him like a tidal wave. His pulse raced, and he could feel his manhood throb with the sensation that was all too unreal. When he opened his eyes, purple orbs stared back at him.

The Ice Queen lay on her side, staring at him with eyes that were alert, as though nothing happened. Ruka's eyes drooped, looking sleepy, and she smirked. He felt himself smile, and he moved to his side, pulling her close so that their faces are inches apart.

"Th-that was…"

"I know."

Ruka smiled, his heart full. "Thank you for marrying me."

The raven haired Alice shrugged. "It's an investment."

He chuckled, then opened his arms to pull her in and buried his face in her hair as she complied.

"I love you, Hotaru." He closed his eyes, feeling the sleep creeping in.

Yet in the last moment of wakefulness, he didn't miss the almost unintelligible mumble in his chest. "I love you too."


End file.
